I solemnly swear I am up to no good
by Kitthy-clow
Summary: NO SOY GAY. cuarto capitulo! ;) Vamos leanlo...una pequeña broma de Phoebe hacia Sirius..y todos con todos...mejor lean. :P Es weno, sino vean los mensajes que hay-....
1. El calamar Gigante

Los personajes son de Rowling, no me pertenecen. :(

perdonen la falta de ortografia :)

---------------------------------------

Capitulo 1.- El calamar gigante.  
  
Era un hermoso día de verano en Hogwarts donde sus estudiantes disfrutaban del lago junto al calamar gigante.  
  
Un grupo de "chikillos" muy traviesos que cursaban sexto año, que se hacían llamar los "merodeadores", habían decidido lanzarle uno que otro hechizo al calamar, haciendo que este se enojara y comenzara a lanzar tinta hacia todos los estudiantes que estaban nadando junto a el.  
  
-¡AHH! ¡NOO!!- gritaban los estudiantes horrorizados porque el calamar les había lanzado tinta a los ojos y eso les causaba ardor, además de que no podían ver, mientras que otros salían lo mas rápido que podían del agua. Cerca del agua se encontraban los merodeadores que veían con mucho entusiasmo el espectáculo que habían creado.   
  
– ¡Demonios! ¡¡¡Qujicus no se mojo!!! Arg,…- dijo un chico algo molesto, de cabello negro azabache un poco desordenado, pero muy bien parecido. – Estaba tan ilusionado con que ese ser se bañara…aunque sea en tinta- agrego tristemente.  
  
- No te preocupes canuto, no hay primera sin segunda…ni segunda sin tercera….- dijo el amigo tratando de consolarlo con unos golpecitos en la espalda.  
  
-Corrección Cornamenta…no hay 999.000 sin un billón en este caso…. creo que estoy comenzando a sentir lastima por el pobre de snape –comento esto ultimo para si, sin ser escuchado por los demás, el mas rechoncho y bajito de los merodeadores.  
  
-Cambiando de tema….¿donde esta Lunático?- dijo James Potter mientras buscaba a su amigo con la mirada- ¿Remus? ¡¿Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeemus?!-comenzó a gritar.  
  
Remus se dirigía a ellos, cubierto de tinta y mirándolos amenazadoramente, porque al parecer cuando hicieron el hechizo al calamar no la avisaron que tenia que correr para no ser manchado. Los profesores y prefectos comenzaron a llegar para tratar de calmar al calamar que ya estaba manchando el colegio con tinta de tan fuerte que la lanzaba. Entre las personas que venían a ayudar a tranquilizar al calamar venia Lily Evans, alumna de Griffindor. Sirius se percato de la presencia de Lily entre la multitud y advirtió a los merodeadores.  
  
-Acaso no es esa Evans? …………………..-se produjo un silencio de ultratumba, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo con un grito que podía ser escuchado en Hosmade.- ¡¡CORRAN!!!   
  
Así todos corrieron a refugiarse, incluido Lupin, al árbol mas cercano que había en metros a la redonda…  
  
-Estamos a salvo- dijo jadeando Peter.- ¿ Oye cornamente, que hechizo fue el que le lanzaste al calamar?- pero James no respondió. - ¿Jameees?  
  
-Oh..oh…creo que James no escucho ….- dijo Lupin mientras miraba tras el árbol. Los amigos restantes hicieron lo mismo…y allí estaba la causa…Lily Evans que lo había atrapado, ya que era el único que no había sido manchado. Los gritos de Lily parecían los de una mujer alterada, muy alterada.  
  
- ¡¡¡TE ATRAPE POTTER!!!, profesora Mc.Gonagall, aquí esta Potter, de seguro él tiene algo que ver con todo esto.- dijo Lily mientras lo agarraba de la túnica. James nunca más la volvió a lavar….  
  
- Muchas gracias Evans… Bueno aprovechando la ocasión, ya que son muy pocas las veces de que puedo cruzar una palabra contigo sin que tu me petrifiques o me mandes volando…¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- Decía como si nada estuviera pasando, Como si no hubiera un tal calamar manchando a la gente ni al colegio, como si no estuviera la mitad del colegio observando tal espectáculo…- ya no podrás salir con el (refiriéndose al calamar), se ve que tiene un mal genio… A lo que Lily solo se limito a decir- Profresora…lleveselo…. Dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
- Muy bien Potter, te has ganado… limpiar al estilo muggle la lechuzeria y los baños de la enfermería. A James le pareció que la profesora esbozaba una sonrisa malévola.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿ la lechuzeria y los baños de la enfer…??!!! Que asco.!!  
  
Ya pasadas unas horas, James había terminado su castigo. Lo hizo rápidamente porque ya tenía mucha experiencia en eso de limpiar, habían sido tantas las veces que lo habían mandado a eso que ya estaba pensando a dedicarse a limpiar baños y cobrar por ello.  
  
Mientras se dirigía a la sala común de griffindor se encontró con Remus que estaba siendo atacado por unos niños de primer año, quienes le teñían la túnica de diferentes colores. Todo esto se debía a que Remus los pillo con la gata de Filch que volaba por los pasillos del castillo. Aunque a Remus no le molestaba esa escena tenía que hacer algo por ser prefecto. También sabía que Sirius estaba detrás de todo eso, decía que tenia que empezar a preparar a las futuras generaciones sobre como ser "traviesos".  
  
- Niños… niños… ya basta! – Decía Remus con mucha paciencia mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate.- Tomen. Les doy estos dulces si ustedes dejan a esa gatita en paz…- estos mocosos hiperquineticos- penso.  
  
- ¿gatita? Eso no es una gatita, eso es un demonio en forma de gato, si es que se le puede decir que tiene forma de gato… pensándolo bien se parece mas a un chupabras.-Decía james mientras atrapaba a la gata que volaba por los pasillos.   
  
Los niños salieron disparados a buscar a otra cosa que hacer levitar, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Remus los petrifico. James se disponía a ayudar a los niños (a despetrificarlos y a la vez amenazarlos para que no volvieran a hablar con Sirius), pero para la mala suerte de él y de Remus (porque se supone que el no debe permitir que se haga magia en contra de otra persona, estaría siendo mal su trabajo de prefecto) apareció McGonagall. Con su sombrero puntiagudo y de diferentes colores, moviéndose para todos lados y con sus puños apretados por la rabia. No podía tolerar que dos grandulones abusaran de unos pobres niños indefensos.  
  
- Señor Potter, usted otra vez. ¿Acaso no se cansa de causar estragos?- McGonagall parecía apunto de estallar.- Recién terminamos de ordenar y limpiar el desastre del calamar ¿quiere seguir limpiando los baños del colegio por todo un mes? – Antes de los merodeadores pudieran articular una palabra, la profesora continuó con su regaño.- ¿Y usted señor Lupin? ¿ algo que decir? Se le nombro prefecto para que pueda controlar a sus amiguitos. Si esto continua, tendrá que abdicar…  
  
La profesora McGonagall gritaba como una loca. Lo del calamar la había dejado con los nervios de punta. Los alumnos que estaban dando vueltas por ahí se acercaron a ver como la profesora los regañaba.  
  
Remus bajo la cabeza. Sabia que lo había hecho no estaba bien y que los profesores habían confiando en él por su responsabilidad e inteligencia y en estos momentos no estaba siendo consecuente con eso. James al ver a su amigo que estaba apenado, miro a la profesora McGonagall fijamente. Cada vez habían más alumnos alrededor de ellos. Entre los que estaban observando eran: Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Narcisa, Crabble, Goyle entre otros. Sabían que no era algo realmente grave, pero esto les serviría para molestar a Potter y a su séquito. Y los alumnos seguían llegando.  
  
- Profesora…Remus no tiene la culpa. Fui yo. Yo estaba enojado por haber tenido que limpiar los baños (otra vez) entonces me desquite con esos indefensos niños –es que estaban indefensos seee- pensó. Lo lamento.  
  
Cuando James desvió la vista se dio cuenta de que un montón de alumnos los estaba mirando. James pasó la vista por sus eternos enemigos y también por un grupo de chicas que venia llegando de la Biblioteca. Inmediatamente paso su mano por el pelo para revolverlo y despeinarlo.  
  
- Profesora… yo… - decía apenado Remus, luego de un momento continúo hablando. – Sí, él tiene la culpa. Creame intente detenerlo, pero su rebeldía es demasiada para mi.- dijo en tono dramático.  
  
- Esta bien… hoy Griffindor ha perdido demasiados puntos por su causa. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir… o por lo menos inténtenlo. Señor Potter, mañana ha limpiar los baños después de almuerzo.  
  
Luego ella también levanto la vista y alejo a todos los mirones diciendo que ya no tenían nada más que ver.   
  
El grupo de chicas se acerco a ellos.   
  
- Bien hecho Potter- rio Lily Evans.- Estoy comenzando a pensar de que todos los líos que haces es para limpiar los baños. Es tu deseo oculto.  
  
- Oh yeah! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?  
  
- James no hizo nada esta vez. Fui yo.-dijo Lupin  
  
-¡¿Que?! ¿TÚ? Como soy prefecta y premio anual mi deber es bajarte puntos Remus- dijo Alex Sandler.  
  
Una chica de mediana estatura. No era delgada como Lily ni tenia el cuerpo atleta de su otra amiga, Pheobe. Tenía una mirada tierna lo cual decía mucho de su personalidad. Inteligente, de padres brujos.  
  
- Porfavor Alex!! No puedes ser así. Tu no eres así de malvada.  
  
- yo SI cumplo las reglas- notó que Remus la miraba con cara de niño bueno y con unos cuantos pucheritos logró que Alex cambie de parecer.  
  
– Esta bien, me quedare callada… y no pongas esa cara que me da pena!!!  
  
Remus comenzó a abrazarla y alzarla por los aires mientras que James se daba la vuelta para retirarse. Lily estaba comenzando a pensar de que James no era tan malo y engreído, terco, orgulloso, etc; como ella pensaba, pero algo la hizo cambiar de parecer. James que ya llevaba mas de unos metros de distancia se dio vuelta para ver a Lily, se acomodo el pelo y le sonrio coquetamente.  
  
- Potter deja de sonreir como un idiota,y porfavor ¡DEJA DE REVOLVERTE EL PELO!!!!  
  
Y asi termino este agitado dia para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Muchas aventuras que ni se imaginan les esperan ;)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
EHH!! MI PRIMER FIC!!! Espero ir mejorando mientra escribo la historia.Me costo mucho comenzar el primer capitulo, los siguientes seran mas largos y mas estructurados. Espero que les haya sacado una sonrisa :) (esa era la idea) y dejen Rewinsjdss jejeje (me enredo) para ver si subo los siguientes capitulos ;)  
  
Tengo que dar gracias a mi amiga Legaña, este historia no la habria podido escribir sin ti definitivamente =:::::::. las clases de math nos ayudaron mucho. :)  
y a mi mama virtual joajoa tambien, que le gusto.

Nus vemos ;)


	2. Un dia extraño

Capitulo 2  
  
Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que la mala suerte de James se hizo notar. Primero lo del calamar gigante, el odio de Lily, el injusto castigo por parte de McGonnagall, y una serie de pequeños hechos que sucedieron durante aquellas semanas. Por eso, los Merodeadores dejaron sus bromas, y el colegio estuvo en paz cosa que alegro a los profesores y alumnos, que siempre eran asechados por estos.  
  
Los exámenes finales ya estaban cerca y los estudiantes se estaban estresando por la cantidad de actividades que debían realizar, corrían de un lado para otro todo el día. No les quedaba tiempo para nada.  
  
A las chicas no les iba mejor, Lily no podía entender como visualizar el futuro en una mano. Alex, bueno, ella si entendía todo porque era premio anual, pero aun así le costaban mucho las clases de conocimiento muggle y Phoebe… Bueno ella no soportaba encantamientos, artimancia le daba urticaria y ni a palos podía calcular bien las cantidades exactas para pociones. Por más que sus amigas le enseñasen, no podía aprender esas cosas. No tenia la menor idea de porque la habían llamado para ir a un colegio mago siendo que ella es tan, como dirían los magos, muggle.   
  
Ella prefería el deporte como el quidicht y defensa contra las artes oscuras en lo que se refiere a materias mágicas. Una chica de cuerpo atleta, alta de cabellos claros, pero no rubios, unos grandes ojos marrones que inspiraban respeto. Muy simpática, irónica y de carácter fuerte, por lo que siempre tenía roces con Sirius Black.  
  
En cuanto a los merodeadores... ellos confiaban en que lo que no entendían, Remus se los explicaría. Todo lo demás era pan comido, porque según ellos, eran unos sabihondos por naturaleza.  
  
En la última pieza de la torre norte se encontraban los merodeadores, aunque no lo crean, estudiando.   
  
Peter estaba tirado en el suelo comiendo ranas de chocolate y leyendo un libro sobre historia de la magia. James estaba sentado en su escritorio con unos pergaminos desparramados y con una sola vela alumbrándolo. Por el otro lado de la habitación estaba Remus sentado en su sillón repasando y Sirius estaba simplemente tirado en su cama durmiendo.  
  
- Que aburrido es esto- dijo cerrando el libro para abrir otra rana de chocolate. -¿James crees que paso tu mala suerte? Tengo ganas de hacer algo malo.  
  
James que estaba sentado en su escritorio, se dio vuelta para responderle a su amigo.  
  
-No se.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo para probar? –dijo peter casi chillando.  
  
- no lo creo muy conveniente –dijo Remus- es decir hace poco que paso todo esto del calamar y…- reflexiono un poco sobre lo que estaba diciendo- Si hagamos algo, que tengo muchas ganas de ver a los de Slytherin enojados sin poder hacer nada.  
  
-Tengo una idea.- De la voz de Padfoot se escucho por la habitación.  
  
-despertaste bello durmiente.- le dijo Remus en broma.  
  
-¿Quién es bello durmiente?- dijo Sirius que lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, pensando en que fue un brujo poderoso, que lo habían dormido con plantas somníferas. O que simplemente Remus estaba cada día mas loco. Remus solo meneo la cabeza.  
  
- En fin. ¿Que se te ocurrió amigo Padfoot?- preguntó James mientras ordenaba sus papiros. Al parecer ya había terminado de estudiar.  
  
- Bueno, la verdad es que fue una Premonición, lo acabo de soñar.- dijo Sirius hablando en voz baja y a la vez se  
  
incorporo arreglándose un poco el pelo. Hizo acercar a sus amigos hacia él y les contó el plan. Luego de unos minutos los merodeadores se separaron.  
  
-¿para que nos juntamos tanto? ¿No se supone que somos los únicos aquí?- pregunto Peter hablando bajito.  
  
-Si, tienes razón. Dejemos de hablar bajito- propuso Remus… hablando bajito.  
  
-¿Tu crees que resultara lo de las túnicas de color verde limón? Es decir se van a dar cuenta…- dijo Peter un poco preocupado, les tenia un poco de respeto a los de Slytherin.  
  
- Esa es la idea, que se den cuenta. Además el verde limón es un derivado del color verde, así que no hay problema en ello- tranquilizo James a Peter, quien ya iba en su décima rana de chocolate.  
  
-ah…en ese caso esta bien  
  
- ¿que hora es? – pregunto james con mucho urgimiento. Se levanto del suelo, donde estaban los merodeadores dando por terminada aquella conversación.  
  
Remus miro su reloj y respondió.  
  
-son cinco para las cinco… ¿Por qué?  
  
- No me digas que todavía no te das cuenta- dijo Sirius un poco sorprendido. Chasqueo los dedos.- Wormtail… el cuaderno, tú eres el secretario.  
  
Rápidamente Peter hizo aparecer un cuaderno el cual lo abrió y dijo:  
  
-Ajá… lunes, miércoles y viernes James acosa a Lily durante una hora tratando de pedirle que salga con él. En un horario de cinco a seis de la tarde. Luego un receso y continua en el horario de nueve a diez. Los martes, jueves y sábados entrenamiento de quidichtt y Sirius lo acompaña.  
  
- ¿y que hace los domingos? ¿Por qué tiene que ir Sirius? – pregunto Remus, muy, pero muy sorprendido de que sucediera todo eso, todos los días y no se haya dado cuenta.  
  
Antes de que Peter pudiera contestar Sirius se adelanto.  
  
- Los domingos, duerme. Y va conmigo porque alguien tiene que cuidarlo cuando Evans se enoja. ¿No te habías percatado de eso?  
  
- muy cierto, muy cierto…-dijo peter asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
- La verdad…no. Entonces Prongs podrías invitar a Lily el próximo fin de semana a Hogsmeade- dijo inocentemente Remus.  
  
- ¡Buena idea Moony!   
  
- como si fuera a funcionar – dijo Sirius tratando de esconder lo que dijo con un suspiro. Luego de esto se paro al lado de   
  
James- Bueno prongs, se nos hace tarde.  
  
- Vamos.   
  
Y así salio Sirius seguido de un James ilusionado a causa de su otro amigo, Remus. Bajaron las escaleras para ir a la sala común y tampoco perdieron tiempo para hacer una que otra bromilla a los estudiantes. Al llegar a la sala, James busco a Lily pero no la encuentro, luego se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde fueron acosados por unas niñas de segundo año. Cuando pudieron entrar, fueron echados inmediatamente por Madam Prince por la simple razón de que James se puso a gritar el nombre de Lily por todo el lugar. Pero tampoco estaba allí. Después se fueron a la lechuceria, pero solo encontraron lechuzas. Luego recorrieron el castillo hasta la torre de astronomia…  
  
Tampoco se encontraba ahí.  
  
Hasta que se dirigieron a ver como estaba el calamar gigante, después de haberlo echo enojar unos días atrás…y alli estaba Lily. Sentada bajo un árbol leyendo tranquilamente… de repente apareció de la nada (según James), un chico de Ravenclaw que se dirigía a hablar con Lily para luego sentarse a su lado.   
  
James quedo paralizado ante eso. Sirius intento hacerlo reaccionar, pero no hubo caso. Así que opto por lo fácil,tirar piedritas al lago.  
  
Luego de un rato, mientras James seguía petrificado y Sirius seguía tirando piedritas al lago, Lily se reía de un chiste que acababa de contar el chico de Ravenclaw.   
  
En una milésima de segundo Sirius tuvo que agarrar de la túnica a James, para luego inmovilizarlo sentándose arriba de el.  
  
- ¡yo lo mato! – repetía sucesivamente James  
  
- calma Prongs- Sirius trataba de calmar a su amigo mientras seguía tirando piedritas al lago, pero esta vez sentado encima de James.  
  
-Esta bien, prometo no matarlo- dijo esto con un raro tono de calma en su voz y a la vez suplicante, porque Sirius no pesaba precisamente poco.  
  
Sirius lo miro un poco receloso, pero opto por creerle a su amigo.  
  
- Bueno te creo.- Y se levanto.  
  
- Pero te prometo no pegarle- James comenzó a correr, pero Sirius fue más rápido, y lo alcanzo, lo inmovilizo y se volvió a sentar encima de él.  
  
-Arg.   
  
-Amigo. Así no vas a llegar a ningún lado. Si le pegas al mari…poson de Ravenclaw,Evans se va a enojar y ni hasta Hagrid la va a poder parar- trato de convencer a James con este sabio consejo.  
  
- Si, tienes razón. Dijo rindiéndose James- vamos a la sala común. Además todavía queda el horario de las nueve.  
  
- Asi me gusta.- dicho esto Padfoot le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – entremos al castillo.  
  
Los amigos se fueron al castillo. Al llegar ahí, fueron acosados por unas niñas de primer año. Unas le pidieron unos besos, y ellos por no ser malos le dieron uno en la mano. Cuando se fueron las niñas y despejaron la vista del lugar se pudieron dar cuenta de que una de las amigas de Evans, Phoebe, estaba hablando con un chico de Hufflepuff. Esta vez el inmovilizado fue Sirius.  
  
James se quedo mirando a su amigo y a la pareja que estaba sentada en unos de los sillones de la sala común. Volvió a mirar a su amigo y a la pareja, una, dos, tres veces…  
  
- Esta escena me parece familiar…oye Sirius…. Pero no contesto, realmente estaba petrificado. Volvió a insistir.-¿Sirius, te gusta Phoebe?- dijo James llevándose una mano a la boca por la impresión.  
  
Sirius solo contesto con un: Silencio Prongs!  
  
- Bueno eso lo tomare como un si- diciéndole esto con un tono burlón.  
  
- Te compro ranas de chocolate por un mes si te callas.  
  
A james no le pareció una mala idea, después de todo era una propuesta razonable.  
  
-Esta bien, pero que no se te valla a olvidar- se aseguro su amigo.- ¿desde cuando te gusta?  
  
-sh….necesito escuchar lo que dicen- dijo Sirius sin prestarle atencion a James, ya que intentaba oir lo que decian.  
  
- …Sirius respondeme...- pero solo le respondió sirius con un manotazo al aire.  
  
- Mira como le hace ojitos a ese imbecil  
  
- De imbesil no tiene nada, porque para acercarse a Phoebe hay que tenerlas…bien puestas.  
  
- gracias por tu apoyo  
  
- oh gracias, cuando quieras.  
  
James comenzó a apartarse, sabía que su amigo podía controlar sus impulsos, no como él. Que los celos lo corroían por dentro, incluso cuando Lily conversaba cualquiera de sus amigos. Tenía miedo de que Lily se pudiera fijar en uno de ellos y no en él. Si él no la podía poseer, nadie lo haría.  
  
Mientras que su amigo Sirius lo carcomía el "merodeo". Comenzo a caminar cautelosamente, sin que fuera visto y corrio a  
  
esconderse detrás de una planta gigante que había a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba la pareja charlando.  
  
Trato de escuchar lo que conversaban.  
  
- ¡¡Que tierno eres!! Es muy amable de tu parte. - decia Phoebe  
  
-Cuando quieras. Entonces que te parece si…  
  
Phoebe noto que la planta se movía de una forma inusual, es mas… le pareció ver a la planta moverse y que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.  
  
-Claro, claro- Le corto Phoebe. Ya sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. El chico de Hufflepuff se retiro para reunirse con otro de Ravenclaw, el mismo joven que se encontraba con Lily.  
  
- Black…sal de ahí ¿Qué Haces?- pregunto Phoebe un poco divertida.  
  
- eerrr..yo… limpio las plantas.- dijo Sirius convencido de que esa excusa era la ideal.  
  
- ah…y desde cuando que quieres ser jardinero?  
  
- Desde pequeño, siempre lo he querido ser.  
  
- Claro, claro.- se reia Phoebe – Black, ¿tienes idea de lo que es ser jardinero?  
  
Sirius no tenia la menor idea que era ser jardinero, así que la penso un poco y opto por retirarse. – me voy Phoebe.- Pero esta lo detuvo.  
  
- Oie black, sabes…una amiga quiere salir contigo.  
  
A Black le brillaron los ojos. Una cita…  
  
- y quien es la de buen gusto.  
  
- a no… eso es sorpresa.  
  
- bueno, pero dime como es.  
  
- es de pelo negro, tiene hartas curvas, como a ti te gustan…  
  
- ya… ya… no me digas nada… me la puedo imaginar.  
  
- ah si? – le pregunto Phoebe  
  
- si  
  
- ¿aceptas?- Le pregunto Phoebe mientras arreglaba sus cosas.  
  
- claro. Dile que la espero este sábado en las tres escobas a las cuatro.  
  
- Esta bien, se lo diré Black. Adiós.  
  
- adiós…  
  
Phiebe se dirigía al cuarto de las chicas que se encontraba cerca del de los merodeadores, por lo que pasaron muchas noches en vela.   
  
Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Lily y Alex quienes conversaban animadamente sobre la extraña actitud de los chicos últimamente.   
  
- Alex…cuéntale a Phoebe que te pasó con Remus.- dijo animadamente la pelirroja. Alex se acomodo en un gran sillón de plumas que poseían y les contó.  
  
- Bueno… Un chico de séptimo curso se acerco a mí para preguntarme una cosa…  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?- la interrumpió Phoebe. Alex le imperio una mirada asesina a su amiga.   
  
- ¿Me dejas terminar?...- Ante la mirada de arrepentida de su amiga continuo.- Bueno, como te iba diciendo… Un chico de Hufflepuf, de séptimo curso llamado Jason, se acerco a mi para preguntarme si yo querría salir con él este fin de semana para ir a Hosmade- ante esta declaracion Alex se ruborizo un poco…bueno toda su cara se puso roja como un tomate.-   
  
- Hey…eso no me lo mencionaste!!!- expresó molesta Evans- ... ¿Pero que le dijiste?  
  
- Que si… que aceptaba ir con él. Pero en ese instante apareció Lupin y lo alejo de mi, diciéndole que me estaba interrumpiendo y no se que cosas mas. Todo fue muy rápido.  
  
- A mi me paso algo parecido, y mas extraño aun.   
  
Phoebe les relato su incidente con Black y que saldría también con el chico de Hufflepuf. Lily dijo que había visto a Black sentado encima de James y que esa escena era la más extraña que había visto durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Después de un rato, cuando terminaron la plática Lily se paro de la cama donde estaba sentada y arreglo sus cabellos y su ropa.  
  
- ¿Y tu para donde crees que vas?- le pregunto Alex mientras se tiraba a en su cama.  
  
- Voy por una leche – mintió Lily.  
  
- Evans, a mi no me engañas… Tú te vas a reunir con Potter...dejame ver la hora- Phoebe miro a su reloj- claro, son las nueve!!  
  
Lily se puso un poco nerviosa. Solo rió estúpidamente y salio del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, para no tener que dar explicaciones a ninguna de sus amigas.  
  
Ya era bastante tarde, no había casi ningún alumno de griffindor por esos lugares. Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente. No tenía ningún apuro. Sabía que Potter la estaría esperando…le gustaba que la elogiara, aunque le costaba mucho admitirlo. Como también admitir que lo encontraba guapo.  
  
Lily llego a la sala común de Griffindor, pero no lo encontró ahí. Solo estaba la ardiente chimenea que era prendida por los elfos domésticos del colegio, quienes se encargaban de que todo estuviera en orden mientras los alumnos dormían placidamente en sus habitaciones. Lily siguió su recorrido.  
  
Mientras pasaba por uno de los pasillos que conducían a la cocina escucho unas voces, más bien unos murmullos que se acercaban cada vez mas…No tenía por donde esconderse, miro hacia los lados y no había nada, solo paredes. Vacilo un momento. No sabia si correr o…  
  
De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo bruscamente y la atraía hacia un lugar oscuro y pequeño. Trato de gritar, pero fue callada rápidamente por una mano grande y tosca.  
  
-shh...Silencio Evans – susurro potter en su oído. Lily al reconocer su voz se calmo. Lo miro sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Antes de que James pudiese hablar aparecieron las personas responsables de aquellos murmullos que Lily y James habían escuchado. Se quedaron ahí...quietos esperando a los invitados de piedra.  
  
Su desconcierto fue ver a los de Slytherin, hablando entre ellos. Eran un grupo de cinco y entre ellos estaban Snape, aunque este iba al margen de la conversación.   
  
Pasaron delante de ellos, Lily se asusto mucho, pero noto que ellos no la veían.   
  
Puedieron escuchar cosas como: "esos mugless no saben lo que les espera", "malditos sangre sucia" y por último "el señor de las tinieblas"  
  
Cuando estos los pasaron, potter tomo a lily de la mano y la llevo a la cocina. Antes de entrar, James quito la capa que los cubría.  
  
- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Pregunto Lily asustada.- ¿y que es esa capa? ¿Que estabas haciendo tu aquí?...No entiendo.  
  
- No tengo la menor idea que fue todo eso. Mejor pasemos a la cocina y te cuento todo lo demás.  
  
Al entrar a la cocina se encontraron con una espectacular escena. Millones de elfos corriendo de un lado para otro, llevando comida, limpiando...etc.   
  
Uno de ellos se percato de su presencia y se detuvo en seco frente a ellos. Este elfo era pequeño, quizás mas de lo normal, sus labios eran gruesos y sus orejas llegaban al suelo. Su piel era café, llena de surcos, sus ojos grandes y brillosos esperaban una orden.  
  
-OH...Valla…valla…alumnos de Hogwarts...Mm.… ¿Qué desean? Procoro con gusto los ayudara. – El elfo hablaba muy rápido.  
  
- mm bueno yo quisiera un vaso de leche- le contesto Lily agachándose para verlo mejor. Luego miro a James.- Potter, pidele algo…  
  
- yo quiero un pan con margarina, queso, jamón, lechuga y tomate.  
  
- A la orden…  
  
El elfo salio disparado buscando comida. Lily y James se sentaron en una gran mesa que había en medio de la cocina.  
  
- Potter…¿Qué es eso de la capa invisible? ¿Por qué estabas ahí? ¿Qué hacían los de Slytherin ahí?.. ¡¡¡Responde!!!  
  
- ya… ya… tranquila…Bueno yo te estaba ubicando, porque..bueno…  
  
-si, si lo he notado. Me pides que salga contigo de nueve a diez de la noche… los lunes, miércoles…bla bla bla.  
  
- ¿Cómo fue que lo notaste? – se sorprendió James. Él pensaba que Lily no lo notaria.  
  
- tu responde a lo que estoy preguntando. – lo saco de sus pensamientos con un chasquido de sus dedos.  
  
- lo que pasa es que te seguí con el mapa merodeador y con la capa para que no me vieras…- Lily lo interrumpió.  
  
- espera…¿mapa merodeador?  
  
- lo siento, no debo decir lo que es.  
  
Lly lo miro un poco desconfiada. En ese momento llego Procolo trayendo consigo el vaso de leche y el pan con margarina, queso, jamón, lechuga y tomate que pidió James, mas unas galletas.  
  
- Muchas gracias- Lily tomo su vaso de leche- ¿y las galletas?  
  
- Regalo mío para usted mi señorita. El elfo se retiro. James se puso celoso del elfo al ver como Lily le acariciaba la barbilla, ademas noto que el elfo era un poco hiperactivo. Mientras comía, se le olvido que hablaban con Lily. Así que aprovecho la oportunidad para…  
  
- oye Lily…¿quieres ir a Hogsmade conmigo este fin de semana?- decía mientras mascaba su pan.  
  
Lily solo lo miro y penso "otra vez". Meneo la cabeza y se fue a la sala común.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
hola! y he aqui el segundo cap!!!  
  
Muchas gracias nuevamente a mi amiga Lagaña y tambien a mi mama virtual Apolysa xD  
  
tambien gracias a las personitas que dejaron rewbiseieddsd.... 


	3. Calzones Secos

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN!! SON DE ROWLING....=( Y...LEEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.

* * *

Capitulo 3. "CALZONES SECOS"  
  
Tres días pasaron y ya era dia Viernes, el ultimo dia de la semana los exámenes se les venían encima, uno tras otro. Los de sexto curso estaban realmente estresados.  
Los merodeadores por la mañana se preparaban para su primer examen. Transformciones.  
Los cuatro chicos estaban en la habitación. Sirius este día tenia un nuevo look…se había peinado unas mechas levantadas con mucho gel. De pronto vio que Peter estaba peinado igual.

- y tu porque me imitas? No me digas que vas a comenzar denuevo así porque te pego.  
  
- es que, canuto tu sabes que yo te admiro.- dijo el rechoncho de los amigos.  
  
- patero…¬¬.- dijo Sirius un poco enojado.  
  
No le agradaba la idea de que Peter lo anduviera copiando. Quizás otra persona si, pero no Peter ni Snape. Era algo extraño, porque Peter es su amigo…Luego de unos minutos Peter empezó a hablar, antes de que bajaran a dar el examen.  
- Muy bien, esto va a quedar así: Lunatico, tú vas a ir a la cabeza, seguido de yo, luego de Cornamenta y por último Canuto. – Les ordenaba Peter a sus amigos, él estaba muy concentrado. Había planeado todo esto en la noche, apenas si pudo dormir…  
  
- err…Colagusano, debo informarte que McGonagal hechizo las plumas para no copiarnos – dijo Remus como recordando situaciones pasadas.  
  
- Bueno, pero tenemos que hacer algo. Hay que echarle la culpa a los de Slyherins- dijo Wormtail, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate para comérsela.  
  
- ah… los Slytherins siempre están ahí para salvarnos. Buenos amigos ellos. Hay que hacerles un regalo- Sirius ya estaba listo para bajar al gran y último exámen -chicos…¿bajamos?  
  
- esta bien, bajemos- dijo Cornamenta saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Al abrir la puerta y caminar unos cuantos pasos James se encuentra cara a cara con Evans, justo en la parte donde comienza la escalera para bajar al gran comedor.  
- hola Lily ¿quieres salir conmigo? – dijo el joven de lentes redondos mientras revolvia su cabello  
  
- ¿no sabes decir otra cosa?.- ya harta de escuchar lo mismo cada vez que se lo topaba. Siguió con su camino y James atrás de ella.  
  
Sirius tambien se topo con Pohebe, pero esta antes de que Sirius le pudiese decir algo , Phoebe paso de largo… sin prestarle mucha atención, solo que se fijo en su extraño nuevo look. Unas chicas de 5to año la querían matar por haber osado hacerle un desaire a su Siry.  
Martina, una de las chicas del club de fans de Sirius, se acerco a él para "consolarlo".  
Ella era un chica relativamente baja, de cabellos oscuros y gruesos, pero de muy bonita figura y muy ligera de casco... Alex no podía entender, siendo ella alguien inteligente, fuera la presidenta del fan club de black. A Phoebe le daba lo mismo.  
Mientras bajaban las escaleras Remus se reía como Sirius era acosado. De pronto una vocecita lo saco de si.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?- pregunto Alex con un gran bostezo.

- de Sirius, bueno mas bien…del club de fans de mi amigo - ah... si. La verdad no entiendo como se puede hacer eso, es tan...tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? – Remus la ayudo a terminar la oración.

- ¿estúpido? Alex asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y al final de estas se econtraron con James, Lily, Phoebe y Sirius, depronto vieron a Peter rodar por las escaleras hasta llegar a sus pies. Asi todos juntos fueron al salon de Transformaciones. La mañana estaba fria y con mucha neblina, un ambiente pesado rodeaba a castillo. Para los alumnos de Hogwarts eso era lo de menos, incluso para los meordeadores.Que equivocados estaban.  
Su ultimo exámen del año lo tenian que dar nada mas y nada menos que con los Slytherins, y su mejor amigo "Quejicus" estaba ahi. Listo para ser molestado por los merodeadores. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y sabian perfectamente lo que se les pasaba por la mente. Las chicas intuyeron que esto no iba aterminar bien, asique decidieron pasar de largo, apresuraron la marcha hasta llegar al salon. Remus se quedo ahi mirando, no queria que lo retaran de nuevo.  
Sirius se acerco donde Snape y le paso un brazo por alrededor de su cuello.Muy sonriente le dijo:  
  
- HOLA QUEJICUS!!! ¿como estas?- Sirius cada vez que lo miraba le brillaban los ojos de la emocion, nada lo exitaba mas que molestar a Snape (y claro las chicas..él las tiene bien puestas ;). Snape solo se limito a gruñir y saco el brazo de Black de su cuello. Al instante James se ubico al otro lado de Snape.  
  
- Snape..tstts- dijo negando con la cabeza- ¿porque eres tan mal educado?- poniendo su mano en el hombro. Sirius le respondio del otro lado.  
  
- bueno y ¿que esperabas?...es Quejicus!!- al decir esto le paso a poner la mano en el pelo, la saco de inmediato al sentir como resvalanban sus dedos por la grasa.- que asqueroso!! quejicus..¿tu te lavas el pelo?, porque yo te puedo prestar unos shampoo para cabellos grasos y reveldes.  
  
- na, no creo que conozca lo que es un shampoo...porque si fuera asi, yo me imagino que se ubiera lavado.- dijo James  
  
- si, tienes razon.- dijo Sirius. Snape se detuvo, dejo de caminar y cerro los ojos empuñando sus manos.  
  
- Acaso no tienen nada mas interesante que hacer- dijo muy enojado. En eso Peter se coloco justo al frente de él.  
  
- quiere llorar, quiere llorar- ya riendo por la exprecion de Severus.  
  
Todos comenzaron a reir. Severus al notar como todos se burlaban de él, le propicio un puñetazo en la cara a Peter. Depronto él vio como una mano se avalanzaba contra su cara, era la mano de Sirius. James al notar que Snape so ponia firma e iba a devolverle el puñetazo a Sirius, saco su varita y lo desmayo.  
Como todos sabran llego un profesor a rescatar la situacion, la preferida de James, la profesora McGonagall. Al ver a James con la varita en la mano, Snape desmayado y peter con la nariz sangrando saco sus propias concluciones.  
- Mister Potter!!!- la cara mas roja ya no la podia tener de tanta rabia.  
  
- si..si ya se ¬¬- dijo James asumiendo lo que le iban a decir- tengo que limpiar los baños de la enfermeria ¿ no es asi?  
  
- Me alegra que reconozca sus errores señor potter y que ya sepa cuales son las concecuencias.-  
  
la profesora entro al aula con todos los alumnos de 6to año de las casas de Griffindor y Slytherin. Remus comenzo a curar a Peter, en realidad le paso un pañuelo desechable para que se lo pusiera en la nariz. Sirius paso por el lado de Snape poniendo cara de asco, aunque Severus no se quedo atras e hizo lo mismo para luego entrar al salon. James quedo deprimido por el resto del dia.  
En el aula de Transformaciones los asientos estaban aliniados en 5 filas de 7 alumnos . En los asientos siguientes de la tercera fila se sentaron las chicas, Alex, Lily y Phoebe respectivamente y cerca de ellas los merodeadores. La profesora para asegurarse de que no hicieran trampa, ubico entremedio a unos Slytherins, entre ellos, Snape y cambio de puesto a los merodeadores. Sono la campana de las nueve, el exámen habia comenzado, este constaba de tres partes. Primero de seleccion multiple, luego de terminos pareados y finalmente desarrollo.

- Buena Suerte- dijo la profesora mientras se sentaba en su mesa.  
  
Todos en sus asientos anotaban con sus plumas especiales, Peter se puso nervioso al escuchar como sonaban en las hojas. Miraba de un lado a otro...se le habia ido todo lo que habia estudiado!!!, ya no recordaba nada.  
- hey!!..psst..ppsst.

Remus sentia que alguien le picotiaba la espalda con el dedo. Miro para atras y muy despacio pregunto:  
-¿que quieres?

- la tres.

- ¿como?

- la tres.

Remus primero observo a la profesora McGonagall, estaba muy concentrada anotando algo en sus pergaminos.  
- b.  
- ¿como?  
- la b!!- dijo un poco mas fuerte.  
- gracias- Peter siguio anotando en su hoja de exámen.  
  
Paso un rato en que nadie decia nada..ni una mosca volaba por la sala. Ahora, al parecer el que tenia problemas era Sirius. En la ultima pregunta de seleccion multiple, a su parecer,todas eran correctas, pero le preguntaban por la falsa. Miro a su alrededor para ver a quien le podia preguntar, remus estaba muy lejos...snape estaba delante suyo...james estaba al otro lado de la sala...luego volteo un poco y vio a Phoebe.  
-psst..psst - shh.

-oie..psstt -shhh.

- gracias- y volvió a su exámen.  
  
El tiempo paso y paso...ya quedaba poco tiempo para terminar, solo 15 minutos. James no habia tenido ningun tipo de problemas durante toda la prueba, hasta que se topo con una pregunta de desarrollo, donde al parecer, le preguntaban algo que él no habia anotado o no habia puesto siempre. Obiamente busco ayuda.  
-hey..psst..Lily.  
Lilly lo miro.  
- la numero cuatro de desarrollo.

Lily lo miro con cara de que estaba loco. Uno porque era Potter y dos era imposible darle la respuesta, ya que era muy larga . James la miro con cara de corderito degollado. Lily se nego. Depronto James levanto la mano.  
- Profesora...me permite ir al baño?

- esta usted loco, esta en medio de un exámen. Ademas ya no queda mucho tiempo, aprobechelo.

James se levanto de su asiento con el examen en la mano y cada vez se acerba a la profesora.

- No sea mala. Tengo problemas con la vejiga sabe..

Todo el salon comenzo a reir. James avanzo mas hasta quedar enfrente, pero de espaldas a Lily. Coloco su prueba en su espalda muy disimuladamente, mientras seguia con la conversacion .

- Aprenda a controlarse señor Potter

- No puedo. Si me pongo astitico, sera su culpa y no podra dormir.- James con un rápido movimiento cambio su prueba con la de Lily- Pero esta bien, me ire a sentar...quedara con un cargo de conciencia..ya vera.- La profesora no se dio cuenta de nada.  
  
Lily fulmino con la mirada a potter, este, a cambio le guiño un ojo y se revolvio el pelo. Alex que estaba cerca de ellos, noto que depronto el exámen de lily tenia una letra gigante y desordenada...mientras que la de James era redonda y ordenada. Lily no tenia ninguna intencion de hacerle la prueba a James, pero James ya habia comenzado a hacer la suya, asique no tubo otra opcion que hacerle el examen.

- maldito Potter- murmuro Lily.

En otro lado de la sala, Sirius seguia sin poder responder la ultima de alternativa.

-phoebe... no seas malvada...- Le decia Sirius muy despacito. Esta accedio, pero solo le responderia esa.

- ¿cual es?

-la 20.

- que?- pregunto Phoebe un poco mas fuerte.

Snape que estaba muy cerca de ellos aprobecho esta oportunidad para vengarse de Sirius y de la sangre sucia de Phoebe.

- La 20 te dicen!!!- grita Snape.

Todo el salon quedo en silencio mirando que estaba ocurriendo. La profesora McGonagal levanto la vista de su escritoorio para mirar a Black.  
  
Este solo le sonrio estupidamente.- hehehehehe gracias snape - le dijo entre dientes. La sonrisa de snape era gigante.  
La profesora McGonagal depronto se paro y con un movimiento de varita, retiro todos los pergaminos de los puestos. James con Lily , no se habian alcanzado a terminar el examen, puesto que sus letras tampoco.

-ah..!! no profesora no!!!- grito Lily desesperada.

- señorita Evans...usted quedese- dijo mirando los pergaminos- y tambien, el señor potter, black, snape y por ultimo la señorita Mcklein.El resto de los estudiantes se puede ir.  
  
Y asi lo hicieron, Remus con Peter al salir les dirigieron una mirada de compacion al igual que Alex.  
La profesora los miro y levanto una ceja.

- me lo podia imaginar de cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero menos de ustdes.- dijo seriamente.

- pero profesora, ellos tienen la culpa!!!- grito Phoebe y a la vez indicando a Black, y este la miro frunciendo en entrecejo.

- si, si!!...este Potter...- gruño Lily. Tenia mucha rabia para poder contestar o hacer cualquier tipo de reclamo en contra de los merodeadores.- ..sobre todo Potter, mas bien diria que toda la culpa la tiene Potter.

- No es cierto- se defendia James

- Mire profesora la culpa despues de todo lo que ha pasado hoy es de snape ¿profesora usted cree que yo le mentiria?- dijo Sirius en todo de abogado.

- si- dijo Phoebe por lo bajo

Luego de eso, todos comenzaron a gritar a la vez para ver quien tenia la culpa. La profesora ya cansada de los mismas peleas de siempre, grito tan fuerte como pudo.

- SIIIIILEEEENCIIIIOOOOOO.- Todos se cayaron a la vez.- Esto ya es el colmo. Creo que con ustedes hay que tomar otras medidas, medidas, mas drasticas.

- como cuales?- pregunto siseando con la voz snape

- el profesor dumbledor tendra que arreglarselas con ustedes, porque yo ya no se que hacer!

- dejarnos libres- dijo Sirius  
  
Todos se fueron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, mientras iban en el camino vieron que la Profesora habia quedo muy histerica, retaba a cualquier niño, profesor o ente que andubiera por ahi.Se escuchaban algunos comentarios como "se va a poner mas vieja de lo que esta" o " Ahora si que se le notan las arrugas".  
  
Los chicos al llegar la gargola les pregunto la contraseña.

-Porotos verdes- se adelanto James.

- no..no..es otra la contraseña- dijoi Sirius colocandose al frente de la gargola.

- y ustedes comos abenla contraseña?- pregunto Lily bastante esceptica

-enrealidad querida Lily, no la sabemos, pero visitamos todos los dias a Domby.- le explico Sirus y ante tal respuesta Lily solo pudo entornar los ojos.

- no le digas querida a Lily ¬¬ -dijo Cornamenta a su amigo Canuto.

- bueno, pero se saben la contraseña?- les pregunto quejicus muy enojado y apurado.

- deja ver quejicus...- se volteo a la gargola- pelo graciento.- dijo Sirius como esperando que la gargola se abriera. James lo ayudo.

- nariz gracienta -shampoo?

-balsamo - puntos negros

- no creo que no severus- le dijo Sirius volteandose para verlo a la cara y reirse.  
  
Luego de estar por lo menos unos quince minutos tratando de que la gargola les dier acceso al despacho de dumbledor. cada uno intento con lo mas increible, pero no resulto nada. ya casi era la hora de comer, por lo que a Phoebe le comenzaron a sonar las tripas.

- ahh!!! ABRAN DE UNA VEZ ESA ESTUPIDA GARGOLA!!! quiero almorzar...se me antojo carne con PAPAS.  
Depronto la gargola se abrio.

- No puede ser...papas...- dijo Lily impresionada, cualquier cosa se hubiera imaginado, pero menos papas.

- te acuerdas que el año pasado era un trabalenguas- dijo James entrando al despacho del director.  
  
Cuando ya todos entraron. Dumbledore los estaba esperando sentado en su escritorio, al parecer estaba muy serio.  
Sirius se acerco a el para saludarlo.  
- hola Domby?, que tal- le dijo este muy efusivo.

- quieres una semana mas de castigo señor black?- le espeto domby

- uuuy, pero que caracter, aunque la verdad es que no, no quiero otra semana de castigo profesor dumbledore- le dijo muy sentido.

Luego aparecieron unas sillas donde estos se sentaron alfrente de dumbledore. Este los miro uno a uno.

- Muy bien, comenzemos por usted señorita Mcklein

- esta se puso rigida - profesor Dumbledor Black tiene la culpa!!!!- dijo defendiendose

- no, potter- dijo Lily automaticamente

- como sea- dijo Dumbledore- su castigo sera ayudar a la bibliotecaria. Tengo entendido que no le gusta leer.

- pense que seria peor- dijo Phoebe- ojala que no sea por mucho tiempo.

- Sera por una semana- Luego miro a James Potter- Señor Potter tengo entendido que a usted le gusta limpiar baños- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- bueno si- dijo este muy animado- he estado pensando en hacer una empresa limpiadora de baños, ya sabe...W Potter- luego miro a Lily- W Potter & Evans Cia Ltda.

- oh!! no por dios no!!!- Lily tenia una cara horrorizada, solo la idea de los baños ya le daba repugnancia, y todabia mas con Potter...una sociedad...no gracias...- Profesor dumbledore, porfavor!! se lo suplico!!!, no me haga limpiar baños con Potter!!!- Se notaba que Lily esta hablando enserio, casi ya lloraba.

- No se preocupe señorita Evans, no soy tan malo como para dejarla con...estos...estos.- James con Sirius le espetaron una mirada asecina.- usted ayudara a la enfermera durante una semana despues de clases.-

Lily se sintio aliviada.Luego miro a Sirius y a Severus, ellos se pusieron nerviosos ya que el director no hablaba nunca.

- ustedes...- dumbledore los seguia mirando- ustedes...acompañaran en las rondas a Filch durante lo que resta de año.

- QUE?- dijo Snape- ME NIEGO!

- Por primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo quejicus, mejor porque no limpio los baños con mi amigo james. W Potter & Black Cia Ltda- le dijo a james, esperando una mirada de aprobacion.

- no... no... no lo creo, no suena, solo con Evans.  
  
Y asi termino la visita a Dumbledore, Sirius con Snape hicieron lo imposible para que les retiraran ese castigo, pero dumblebore se nego completamente, la decicion ya estaba tomada. Luego de eso todos se fueron menos James y Sirius que se quedaron para hablar con el profesor, su actitud se le hacia un poco extraña, nunca lo habian visto tan serio, ellos siempre iban a parar ahi.

- profesor disculpe nuestra incumbencia, pero que le paso hoy?- pregunto James

- si, hoy ha estado mas serio, es decir, ud nunca esta serio- se quejo Sirius

- hay...jovenes...lo siento no les puedo decir que es lo que me tiene asi, solo vino un ex alumno de este colegio.- les dijo, su miarda parecia cansada, los chicos lo notaron realmente preocupado.

- ex alumno?, vino por los polvos flu? como se llama?- james.

- Tom...- le dijo dumbledore mirandolo a los ojos...la verdad es que ya es un anciano - mas que usted?- Sirius pensaba que podria haber alguien mas viejo que Dumbledore.

- jaja..no, yo fui su profesor...pero otro dia mejor les cuento la historia . Uds tienen clases y no hagan enojar mas a la proferosra Mcgonagall

- si..claro..  
  
Yse fueron. Al llegar a su habitacion sus amigos Peter y Remus los estaban esperando con unos paquetes de comida. James y Sirius le contaron lo que paso en el despacho con Dumbledore y la convercacion que tuvieron con este despues. James tambien los puso al tanto de lo que habia pasado con Lily unos dias atras. Tambien terminaron de planear la broma a los de los Slytherins, puesto que con los castigos no tenian tiempo para hacerla, asique decidieron posponerla para el utlimo dia de clases., por lo pronto lo que les importaba ahora era la salida a hogsmeade.  
- Lunatico, tu eres el tesorero ¿COMO QUE NO QUEDA DINERO?- sirius estaba que estallaba de la rabia!!!- Se supone que te pasamos el dinero a ti porque tu eres el mas responsable de todos!!!  
  
- si lo se, pero es que Cornamenta contigo se exedieron con la compras en zonco la ultima vez que fuimos- le dijo remus mostranso su alcanzia vacia  
  
- ahhhhhhh!!!!!! que aremos... mañana es la salida a hosmade!!!! y no tenemos ni un siclke!!!- Sirius se tiro en el las cama, se habia deprimido.  
  
- podemos pedirle un prestamo a nuestro presiendete- Peter miro James.

Y asi siguieron discutiendo, James acepto darles el prestamo , pero tendrian que devolverselo con intereses, ya que era la plata que le mandaban sus padres. Tambien se acordaron de que los homosexuales (si, asi les habian puesto a los chicos que llevarian a Lily, Phoebe y Alex a Hogsmade)tendrian una cita con Lily y sus amigas por eso formaron un plan de estrategia para sacarlos del camino. Llego la noche y los chicos estaban muy exautos, pero James no se fue a la cama no sin antes ir a acosar a Lily.  
Bajo al gran comedor, donde se encontro com Phoebe que estaba hablando con una chicas de Huffleppuff.  
- hola Phoebe!!- le saludo

- Hola Potter ¿que quieres?

- ando buscando a Lily ¿ la has visto?

- claro, esta afuera con Nick, dando un paseo.

- Nick, el homo...el chico de Ravenclaw?

- ajá- Phoebe siguio hablando con las chicas.  
  
James corrio hacia la pieza, busco el mapa y la capa invisible y salio corriendo para lago, no le dio tiempo a los merodeadores para preguntar porque corria como loco. Cuando porfin los encontro se saco la capa y fue para donde estaban ellos.  
- hola Lily!

- ESTO DBE SER UNA PESADILLA ¿que hora es?- le prungunto a Nick

- mmm,- consulto a su reloj- las nueve y media.

- Lily, dijo Phoeebe que tus calzones ya estaban secos - le dijo como no queire la cosa.

- ¿QUE? TE ATREVEZ POTTER!!!!  
  
Nick quedo marcando ocupado, luego solto una risita disimulada, pero Lily la vio. Lily mas roja no podia estar, muerta de la verguenza se despidio de Nick y partio corriendo al castillo y James a la siga de ella. Nick no se iba a quedar ahi parado, asique se fue caminando a su habitacion.  
Cuando James alcanzo a Lily le regaño por andar tan tarde, le dijo que esas no eran horas para salir. Lily lo unico que queria era colgarlo de un escoba y mandarlo a volar lejos.  
  
fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno, porfin el tercer capitulo!!!.akk soy feliz!!! 

Bueno, los agradecimientos a mi amiga Legaña como siempre, esta entrada a clases nos hizo bien....muchas ideas denuevo, sobre todo con nuesros nuevos profesores.

Mil disculpas por la falta de ortografia y la redaccion....=(

Bueno y ahora los agradecimientos que no los pude poner la ultima vez.

LuLyX : _YO tambien te quiero amiga =::::::: porfin pude hacer que lo leyeras...jajajaja_

Trixi-Black:_ ya lo segui escribiendo!!! :P aki esta, ojala te guste este como los anteriores_

Fanalaloca: _jajaja lose uu, por cierto...buen nick... ;)_

leilawood: _que buieno que te aya gustado!! , algun dia mejorare...Muchas gracias_

Carlitaheart : _SIIIIII SOY DE CHILE , porque se nota...juajauajau...bueno si este fic tiene uno que otro modismo chileno....jejejeje. Que weno que te aya gustado. ¿ tu de donde eres?_

Apolysa: _oh gran deidad Apolysa....claro que te tengo en un altar. jajaja gracias mama virtual por escribirme!! , demas, es obio que Rowling lo va a poner en sus libros.....ah que es lindo soñar!!!! .. ah y tambien cuando termine el fic, va a tener una traduccion al ingles, frances y portugues...yeah!_

Ithae: _claro que tengo buenas ocurrencias....;) jajaja (modestia aparte)_

ale: _si...mi imaginacion alcanza niveles increible..lastima q no todo se pueda publicar...jajoaoja_

legaña: _mmm, sigo creyendo q escribo como el ....pero para eos tengo al word..._

_Perdon por no responderle a todos....igual gracias , esperen el proximo cap...si alcanzo los 20 MENSAJES!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)_


	4. NO SOY GAY

Los personajes de Rowlin no son mios. menos James. =::::::

dejen mensajes jejeje

* * *

CAPITULO 4.- "NO SOY GAY"

Lily se balanceaba lentamente de acá para allá y el monótono crujido de la mecedora, al hacer fuerza en las tablas secas de la habitación del castillo, era lo único que se podía oír en esos momentos, aunque el bosque circundante se sentía misterioso de ruidos. Cerca estaba Alex dormitando, pues el crujido de la silla la había despertado; algo incomodaba a Lily. Alex se levanto lentamente de la cama y se sentó en ella, mirando a su amiga como se mecía.  
  
- Maldito Potter- dijo Lily inesperadamente- Me las va a pagar, lo juro, osea..." Tus calzones estaban secos.." No se le podia haver ocurrido otra cosa, por ultimo...no...  
  
Hablo en voz alta.  
El sonido de la voz, no sobrecogió ni la alarmó, a pesar del tono en que lo dijo. Lily, cuando tenia un problema o no se sentía a gusto con algo, su lado brujo salía a relucir. Se sentaba de cara hacia el Este, mirando a través de sus parpados almendrados entrecerrados, buscando por el paisaje algo que no fuera de este mundo, algo que la pudiera sacara de sus pensamientos lúgubres del momento.  
Alex prolifero un largo bostezo extendiendo sus brazos lo más que pudo, intentando que el sueño desapareciera. Con los ojos a medio abrir dirigió su mirada al otro lado de la habitación. Roncando se encontraba Phoebe, la chica delgada y mas alta que sus otras dos amigas, tenia un aire de seguridad y prometía ser una gran belleza. Esta lentamente comenzó a despertarse, con un dejo tomo su reloj despertador, a tientas lo pudo encontrar.  
  
- ¡DIOS MIO!- grito alarmada- que es temprano… ¿Por qué están despiertas? Son tan solo las ocho de la mañana.  
Volvió a acurrucarse en su cómoda cama, pero esta vez no pudo dormir, el crujir de la silla de Lily había robado su sueño.  
  
Las tres estaban en completo silencio, pasado un momento fue Alex quien lo rompió.  
  
- Lily…deja de mecerte en la silla, no fue para tanto...creo.  
  
-Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo. Con esto de los castigos, no me queda tiempo ni para pensar en nada– Miro Lily que seguía sentada en su mecedora - Sirius tiene la cita con Aline… jajajaja...pobre.  
  
- No lo entienden- reparo Lily de pronto- Potter no ha dejado de molestarme durante los ultimos 3 años. Que no he echo para que no siga, pero noo...ahi esta siempre, listo para arruinarlo todo.  
  
El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación de las chicas, Lily había parado de mecerse en la silla. Alex volvió a romper el silencio.  
  
- yo...yo creo – dijo temerosa- Que no has probado todo, te falta...trata de no verlo por el lado de que te moleste y no pienses que lo hace para pavonearse con sus amigos y todo lo que pienses.Cada quien tiene sus formas para expresar sentimientos…aunque sea haciéndote limpiar inodoros…o…hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de la persona que…que se quiere…  
  
Lily abrió los ojos, siempre mirando hacia el Este, silenciosa y sin moverse, a no ser para mantener el constante vaivén: crac..crac..crac  
  
- Tu me estas diciendo, que deveria creerle a Potter? Osea que..."W Potter & Evans" JA!- Crac…crac…crac…- lastima…  
  
- Que vienes aqui. Si a ti tambien te gusta James, solo que no quieres aceptarlo, solo porque lo encuentras imaduro y todo lo demas.  
  
De pronto el crac…crac…crac… seso, abruptamente Lily se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la ventana, mirando el bosque, protegiéndose los ojos contra el resplandor del Sol mañanero que emergía rápidamente tras las montañas.  
Ya había tomado una decisión: nada ni NADIE arruinaría su "cita", como la noche anterior, en Hogsmeade.  
  
Lamentablemente estaba muy equivocada porque los merodeadores se habían reunido esa misma mañana en uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
- Wormtail, vamos…concéntrate ¡Yo se que puedes! – Lo animaba el guapo Sirius, que vestía unos jeans y una camisa a cuadritos color rojo y amarillo abierta con una playera blanca debajo de esta. -¿Denuevo te peinaste como yo?  
  
Los cuatro chicos estaban parados esperando a que Peter pudiera hacer aparecer la sala multipropósitos, ya que esta vez le tocaba a él elegir el "tema" para la reunión mensual.  
Cuando por fin consiguió hacer aparecer la sala se dieron cuenta de que se escuchaban risas… y…carcajadas… claro, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un circo. La Sala estaba llena de payasos y adornada con colores brillantes; al centro una mesa de unos 6 metros de alto con unas sillas igual de altas y debajo de estas estaba porsiacaso, una gigantesca red.  
  
- ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?!- grito James.- ¿NO SABES QUE A REMUS LE DAN MIEDOS LOS PAYASOS?  
  
-No, no les tengo miedo- dijo con tranquilidad Remus- ¿Tu Sirius?  
  
- No, yo tampoco- respondió extrañado  
  
De pronto James sintió tres pares de ojos posados en él, demasiado tarde, ya lo habían descubierto. "Damit", dijo en voz baja.  
  
-Remus mejor inténtalo tu- esperanzado de que Remus la elegiría correctamente.- Cerraron la puerta y esta desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de que en ese lugar se encontrara una cosa así.  
  
Remus probó, se concentro lo más que pudo, cuando estuvo listo, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una especie de corte, y todo lo que la sala contiene.  
  
-¿Porque una corte?- pregunto James sorprendido…  
  
- porque me encanta ese martillo de madera que se golpea y la peluca....  
  
- ah…  
  
A ninguno de los tres restantes le agradaba la de idea de una corte, les parecía muy aburrido. Luego probó Sirius, con la idea de una playa con una mesa de madera debajo de un gran árbol de palmera, pero la arena se les metía en los tenis, así que vetaron esa idea y por último fue James, que solo imagino una mesa redonda y eso, si que lo encontraron extremadamente aburrido.  
Entonces para hacerlo justo, todos pensaron al mismo tiempo en lo que querían y el resultado fue así: el decorado era de un circo, sin payasos, para la suerte de James. En el medio de la habitación una gran mesa redonda de madera, con una palmera de coco que tenia muchos frutos. Y como último detalle, un martillo de madera y una peluca blanca de algodón, igual a las que usaban antiguamente los grandes señores.  
  
- Si…si… me agrada – Sirius se sentaba en la mesa, mientras su mirada paseaba divertida por la habitación.  
  
Mientras tomaban asiento Remus, golpeo el martillo.  
  
- Orden! Orden! - el ruido del martillo hacia eco por todo el lugar -El presidente de los merodeadores se dispone a comenzar esta solemne reunión.- Remus tomo asiento al lado de Sirius y Peter.  
  
James se levanto y se puso la peluca blanca, limpio su voz con una torpe toz.  
  
- Bienvenidos a esta nueva y última junta de los merodeadores. Si no se pongan tristes – dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos apenados por eso.- Ha llegado el momento de hacer un recuento de lo que nos ha acontecido durante este año. Repitan después de mi – dijo colocándose la mano en el corazón.- JURO SOLMENEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS.  
Todos repitieron la solemnme oración. – Remus levanto la mano  
  
- Dime Lunatico  
  
-James, ¿porque diablos no hablas así de bien en tu vida cotidiana?  
  
- shh..no lo interrumpas – dijo Peter que estaba muy atento a las palabras de James – además que aquí, él no es James. Acuérdate.  
  
Sirius entorno los ojos e hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara James,…perdón… Cornamenta.  
  
- …Muy bien, continuo con esta solemne reunión. Tenemos muchos temas importantes a tocar en esta junta, Colagusano…el cuaderno – chasqueo los dedos y al segundo Peter tenia el cuaderno en sus manos.  
  
Peter aclaro su voz al igual que James, abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a leer.  
  
- Veamos…en primer lugar esta el tema del dinero, pero eso ya esta solucionado.- hacia un tic en su cuaderno mientras leía los puntos a tocar o ya resueltos.- Después esta el tema de la Salud.  
  
-Muy buen tema – dijo Sirius – Lunatico… ¿Cuándo es la próxima luna llena? La verdad, desde una luna a otra se me hace extremadamente largo, además que me aburro mucho, como tengo que soportar a Quejicus y Flincht…una tortura  
  
-Canuto…ya queda poco…yo se que te puedes aguantar una semana.  
  
- oh…-dijo apenado el oji azul.- Es mucho tiempo para mi.  
  
- Bueno y el otro tema de salud es…- continuo Peter- ¡Hacer que yo baje de peso!  
  
-mmm…Ya se la solución – grito James – iras a entrenar con cada uno de nosotros y dejaras de comer tantas ranas de chocolate Colagusano. Te pondrás a dieta y se te cerrara el camino de la bruja para llegar a Honeydunks … ah y ademas, si te vemos con un chocolate se lo daremos a Remus que el los necesita mas que tu. El que no este de acuerdo que levante la mano.  
Solo uno la levanto, Peter.  
  
- NOOOOOOO- chillo este, pero Remus lo agarro de una manga e hizo que se callara.  
  
Y así siguieron con el orden de cosas, después de Salud, pasaron a deportes. Hablaron sobre las olimpiadas de quidichtt recién pasadas.  
  
- ¿Alguien supo quien es el ganador? - pregunto Peter despistadamente.  
  
- no vas a saber. Valla insulto Peter Petergiew, no me vuelvas a hablar - continuo Sirius ofendido.  
  
- ¿Pero quien fue? - volvio a preguntar  
  
- CHILE FUE.!!! Despues de 108 años, desde que comenzaron las olimpiadas que no ganaba medallas de oro, y ahora gano DOS! - le grito James.  
  
Y asi continuaron con los partidos del colegio…etc. Luego de eso pasaron a bromas, donde se detuvieron un buen rato a discutir la broma de los Slytherins. Quedaron en que harían el último día de clases, como para rematar con broche de oro.  
Luego continuaron con los estudios, ya que eran unos chicos muy aplicados  
  
-Yo creo que deberíamos empezar ya, a estudiar para los éxtasis – Esa fue una acotación de Remus.  
  
- si..si.si y querían que yo me deshiciera de los inodoros - James  
  
Y como tema final chicas y Hogsmeade.  
  
- Tengo entendido de que Canuto tiene una cita con una jovencita – apunto James – y Lily tiene una cita con un homosexual.  
  
-Oh! Es cierto, se me había olvidado la cita que me preparo Phoebe!!!  
  
- Yo que tu no confiaría en esa mujer – dijo Remus a Sirius despacio.  
  
- y ¿Por qué no? Es la mejor amiga de Lily  
  
- por eso mismo…  
  
James acomodo su peluca y hablo fuerte y claro – He elaborado un plan, el cual acabara con la cita de Lily y ustedes, amigos míos, me ayudaran eso  
  
- Cuenta con nosotros – dijeron los tres.  
  
- Muy bien este es el plan…  
  
Pasadas unas horas, llego el momento de la salida a Hogsmeade. Los estudiantes reían felices, algunos estaban medios tristes porque esta seria la ultima ida del año.  
El cielo estaba sin nubes, un sol resplandeciente; un día de verano. James y su séquito de amigos caminaban en grupo riendo y saludando a todas las chicas guapas que pasaban riendo por su lado. A lo lejos james divisó una cabellera roja que brillaba junto al sol, corrió hacia ella dejando a sus amigos esperando debajo de un gran árbol que se encontraba en la salida de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ella estaba buscando con la mirada a alguien, seguramente a Nick. Lily llevaba puestos unos jeans anchos en su parte inferior de color negro, con una playera blanca sin manga acompañado de un estampado de un labio muy sexy…al igual que James, que iba con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca.  
James se ubico detrás de ella, sin antes revolverse el pelo. Toco su espalda.  
  
- Lily… ¿estas segura de que no quieres salir conmigo?  
  
Lily se dio vuelta y quedo mirando a James fijamente.  
  
- Estoy MÁS que segura Potter.  
  
- No sabes lo que te estas perdiendo…- James estaba hablando mas serio que nunca, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Lily ya se había ido con Nick. - ¿eh? … Lily?...Lily?  
  
En Hogsmeade reinaba un ambiente de fiesta. En medio de este pueblo, había una hermosa plaza, llena de animales mágicos y lechuzas revoloteando por el lugar. Muchas sillas donde se sentaban las parejas y los ancianitos a alimentar a los animales. También tenia pasillos de cerámica blanca, que hacia un esplendido contraste con el verde de los grandes árboles y de arbustos. Alrededor de esta había muchos locales y calles que llevaban a Honeydounks, Zonko, las tres escobas…etc.  
Los merodeadores se pararon en uno de estos pasillos.  
  
- Muy bien chicos…Repasemos el plan –dijo James alegremente  
  
- NO!!!...James…otra vez no. Estuvimos todo el camino repasando el plan – chillo Peter.  
  
- Si, además nos perdimos la oportunidad de molestar a unas cuentas personitas. – Sirius molestamente miro a Snape y sus "amigos".  
  
- Sirius, ¿no te da pena molestarlo tanto? – pregunto Remus.  
  
-eeeer…NOU. Se merece todo lo que le hacemos. Es un pobre perdedor, odioso, NO TIENE VIDA. Siempre esta tratando de averiguar lo que hacemos para irle con el cuento a Domby… aunque el tiro siempre le sale por la culata.  
  
- Si, si, si. – Apoyo James a su amigo - Que se busque una vida. No lo soporto…me da tanto asco mirarlo…y ese pelo grasiento…- agrego con un dejo de asco en cara.  
  
- No hablemos del pelo de quejicus- agrego Remus con una arcada.  
  
Todos rieron, de pronto James se puso serio.  
  
- ¡A VER! ¿QUE LES DIJE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, CUANDO ME INTERRUMPIERON, MIENTRAS LES CONTABA EL PLAN? - Dijo enojado.  
  
- Por favor, Cornamenta, no seas…- Sirius trataba de calmarlo.  
  
-NO! ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE LES DIJE?!  
  
- que no te interrumpiéramos mientras se tocaban temas de Lily- Todos hablaron a la vez monótonamente.  
  
- Muy bien  
  
- Lo sentimos cornamenta – Otra vez…todos.  
  
- Los perdono hijos míos.  
  
- ¿ah?... Sirius, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts asegurate de llevarlo a la enfermería. – le dijo silenciomente Remus a Sirius.  
  
- Ajá – asintió este - Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de irme… ¡Tengo mi cita! – grito emocionado, ansioso.  
  
- Pero si quedan diez minutos!!! – le grito Peter.  
  
- No me grites Peter, estoy a tu lado. Además Phoebe me dijo que tenía que ver muchas curvas.  
  
- ah…eso es comprensible – James.  
  
- Yo que tu, no me confiaría en Phoebe.  
  
- Si…si.. ya se. Es la mejor amiga de Lily.  
  
- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? – James se altero un poco.  
  
- no…no...Nada – Remus.  
  
- QUE LES HE DICHO DE HABLAR MAL DE LILY Y SUS AMIGAS ¡ SIRIUS VUELVE ACA! ¡REMUS NO TE ESCONDAS! ¡PETER YA TE VI…SAL DE AHÍ!  
  
- NO! – le grito Peter asustado.  
  
- ¡¿Por qué?!  
  
- PORQUE ESTAS LOCO!

Sirius corrió hasta el lugar donde se suponía que era la cita. Nunca había visto a Hogsmeade tan lleno como ahora. El local era un hermoso café, muy fino. Los magos mas ricos iban a ese lugar, solo ellos se podían darse ese lujo y al parecer Sirius también. Nunca se regodeaba cuando tenía una cita, solo lo mejor para la chica, a pesar de que no era tan mujeriego como James. Al entrar vio una mano que le hacia señas, era su cita.  
Al ver a la chica, pudo notar que si tenia curvas…muchas, tal y como le había dicho Phoebe. La chica tenía el cuerpo rollizo de la adolescencia; era corpulenta y todavía desproporcionada; sin cintura y con pechos prominentes que amenazaban con hacer estallar su vestido de colores chillones. Tenía el cabello más negro que hubiera visto en su vida; su brillo captaba la luz, transformándola en una llama azul. Tenía labios anchos y vividos con el ardiente calor de un sol de medio día, ojos negros como la noche y para terminar la tez morena.  
  
- Sirius, ¿eres tú?  
  
- …noo…  
  
- ¡Que bueno que viniste! – y lo llamo para que se sentase a su lado.  
  
- Si, pero es que – Sirius se sentó a su lado- yo te vine a avisar que tengo un compromiso muy importante con unos amigos y…- dejo de hablar al notar que Aline comenzaba a hacer pucheros.  
  
- esta bien, lo comprendo…  
  
- em…no llores, yo creo que pueden esperar…si, pueden esperar, pero solo un poquito.  
  
- Ah que bien! En ese caso, te he traído un regalo- Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un caja envuelta en papel regalo, con una enorme cinta que no pasaba desapercibida.  
  
-oh! Si? Que es? – pregunto Sirius muy animado.  
  
- ábrelo!  
  
Sirius abrió el regalo, pero le costo comprender de que se trataba, hasta que se dio cuenta que era una carta mamona y un peluche, el problema era que lo había echo ella misma.  
  
- Hum… Que lindo gracias, pero oye, ¿Qué es esto?- indicando el peluche negro que tenia en sus manos.  
  
- Es un perrito… AMO a los PERROS NEGROS. Lo hize yo.  
  
Sirius comenzó a sudar frió, las palabras AMO, PERROS Y NEGROS, le llegaron como patada en el estomago.

- James se te paso todo? Estas calmado? – Pregunto Remus a James.  
  
- si, afortunadamente Canuto me enseño un ejercicio de relajación, según él, limpia los chacras.  
  
-ah… Eso fue cuando hizo el curso de Reiki? – Peter.  
  
- ajá. Bueno… ¿están listos para despistar a Nick?...Peter, recuerda que tu eres el centinela, debes avisarnos cuando venga  
  
James se escondió detrás de unos de los basureros de Honeydukes y Remus disfrazado como un viejo envaino su varita.  
  
- Por merlín!...Jamás creí que me disfrazaría de viejo, me siento ridículo. – dijo en voz baja.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste? – James comenzando a enojarse.  
  
- James tus chacras! – Remus  
  
- es cierto, es cierto…Lastima que Sirius se este perdiendo esto.  
  
De pronto llega Peter gritando como loco.  
  
- AHÍ VIENE…AHÍ VIENE!!!  
  
Todos volvieron a sus posiciones. Peter se hizo el desentendido y remus se mantenía tirado por ahí en la vereda.  
Nick iba con su sonrisa perfecta de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Cubría su cabeza con un jockey, para que los rayos del sol no dañaran su blanca piel; daba la impresión de que sus ojos azules bailaban junto con los traseros de las mujeres que pasaban a su alrededor. Lastima que su belleza, fuese solo física, porque todo lo que tenía en belleza le faltaba en inteligencia.  
Mientras caminaba distraído, Peter se acerco a el.  
  
- Hola Nick.- saludo el regordete  
  
- eh…? ¿Quién me habla?...  
  
- ejem…acá abajo….  
  
- ah...Hola ..emmm..¿Cual era tu nombre otra vez?  
  
- hum.. peter...en fin... lily te dejo un recado  
  
- Si claro...estas seguro?  
  
- Muy seguro. Dijo que… te quería mucho y…  
  
De pronto Remus hizo su aparición. Todo desastroso se abalanzo sobre Nick pidiéndole limosna…auque Nick creía que lo o iba a atacar o algo por el estilo, asique comenzo a lanzar manotasos al aire, sin darle a Remus entremedio de todo ese embrollo; Remus hizo un encantamiento en voz baja.  
  
- Iu! Iu! Iu! – Gritaba Nick como una niña – oye tu, Pedro!!! Sacame a este vagabundo de aquí!!!  
  
- es Peter…  
  
- Como sea! , Pero has algo!! Va a arruinar mi Barbados nuevo!!! –Nick agitaba sus brazos por el aire, sin darle a Remus, mientras que este se partía de la risa.  
  
- Vagabundo tercermundista de que te ríes?!!  
  
Pero Remus ya se había ido.  
  
- Procario, debiste hacer algo!! Mejor no pierdo más tiempo, me voy con Leila…  
  
Antes de que Peter pudiese corregirle a Nick; escucharon a alguien detrás de un basurero que gritaba LILY, LILY;mientras que el mendigo CHACRAs, TUS CHACRAS.  
Nick se asusto, porque realmente le daba miedo la escena.  
Cuando lo perdieron de vista, James salio de su escondite para encontrarse con Remus y Peter. Los tres, apresar de todo, lloraban de la risa, solo lamentaban de que Sirius se lo perdiese.

Sirius había pensado varias maneras de como escaparse, desde la ventana del baño hasta irse por la puerta principal. Lo único que tenia en mente era vengarse de Phoebe "Tiene muchas curvas, como a ti te gustan"…esa frase se le venia a la cabeza una y otra vez.  
  
- … y así fue como me sacaron el apéndice  
  
- No me digas... - Sirius estaba totalmente ido.  
  
- ¡ah! Y aquella vez, cuando me sacaron las amigadalas…  
  
Ahora si que Sirius tenia ganas de vomitar. Opto por no hacerle caso, comenzo a irse en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo lo estarían pasando sus amigos? ¿Dónde estaría Snape en estos momentos? ¿Donde estaría Phoebe en estos momentos? El deseo de venganza acrecentaba a medida que el tiempo transcurria.  
  
- ¿Sirius?...  
  
- ¿eh? Si… dime…dime – Dijo muy distraído.  
  
- Bueno, te pregunto si estas de acuerdo con lo que te dije.  
  
- Claro, claro…- Sirius miro su reloj- Por Merlin! Se me hizo muy tarde, mis amigos me deben estar esperando.  
  
Sirius se levanto abruptamente de la mesa dejando sus regalos. Aline se quedo sin aliento, nunca se había imaginado tener una cita con el guapo Sirius Black.  
  
- ADIOS MI SIRI! – grito por todo el local cuando Sirius ya estaba abriendo la puerta, este salio lo mas rápido que pudo sin mirar atras.

Nick entro al café y busco con la mirada a Lily; y allí la vio. Sentada en una de las ultimas mesas del café, mirando hacia la nada. Nick camino por entremedio de toda la gente, hasta llegar a su lado. Lily se sorprendió un poco, ya que había tardado un poco en llegar. El se sentó junto a ella y rieron durante algunos minutos.  
Simplemente hablaban de cosas banales y ya se estaba volviendo monota y aburrida para Lily la platica con él.  
  
James y los chicos, esperaban a Sirius en la esquina del café. Quedaba muy poco tiempo para que el encantamiento hiciese su efecto. A los tres chicos les dolía el estomago de la risa, aunque mas se reían de cómo le había dicho Nick a Peter. Cuando ya se les hubo pasado la risa, llego Sirius bastante cansado.  
  
- Menos mal que llegaste – le saludo James - ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?  
  
Sirius apretó los ojos.  
  
- No me hables de eso, fue todo un FRACASO.  
  
- ¿pero como? ¿No que tenía muchas curvas? – pregunto Remus sacándose el traje de mendigo que llevaba puesto.  
  
- Claro que tiene curvas… Es una ballena, negra y peluda!  
  
- Canuto, luego nos cuentas tu mística y especial cita. El Show va a comenzar – apuro James.  
  
Los llamados merodeadores, se fueron al local con la capa invisible de James, para que nadie los pudiese ver, claro que iban medios incómodos, ya que Peter ocupaba la mayor parte de la capa.  
Al entrar todo era normal, se acercaron mas para escuchar como conversaba Nick y Lily.  
  
- Y Jason parace una esponja, porque toma y toma…j aja, tu me entiendes…  
  
- Si, claro – A Lily en realidad le daba absolutamente lo mismo, lo que hiciera Jason. Todo el tiempo hablando de sus amiguitos. Lily suspiro – Hubiera preferido salir con Potter.  
  
James se emociono al escuchar eso. Casi se pone a saltar y a gritar, si no fuera porque Remus le tapo la boca.  
De pronto Nick, comienza sentir mareos y a cambiar de su color blanco a un pálido, amarillento.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
- I wanna be a cow boy and you coud be my cow girl.  
  
- pe...Perdón... ¿que dijiste? – Lily pensó que estaba escuchando mal  
  
- No...No... no lo se… I wanna be a cow boy and you coud be my cow girl. – Volvio a repetir Nick.  
  
- Le cierro el ojo a Flinch, pero no soy gay..  
  
- ah… que bueno saberlo… - Lily no sabia que responderle.  
  
- Me corto el pelo como Sirius, pero no soy gay…  
  
- jo! Te escuchara Black…- definitivamente Lily ya no sabia como reaccionar.  
  
Esta vez, al que tuvieron que detener era a Black.  
  
- Ago suchi a mis amigos, pero no soy gay!!! …MERLIN, QUE ME ESTA PASANDO. – Nick se tapaba la boca con la mano, intentando inútilmente de dejar de decir estas cosas.  
  
- creo que estas son unas fuertes declaraciones…- decía Peter, debajo de la capa.  
  
- Orino bien sentado, pero no soy gay..NO SOY GAY, NO SOY GAY, NO SOY GAY, NO SOY GAY, NO SOY GAY, NO SOY GAY…GAY, GAY, GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- em…- Lily estaba asustada.  
  
Los merodeadores se estaban haciendo pipi. Toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor, comenzó a mirar divertidamente a Nick, mientras que Lily no sabia donde meterse.  
  
- Nick, creo que si tu intención era que nos conociéramos mas… Lo estas logrando…- rió débilmente.  
  
- Me gustan las nalgadas, pero no soy gay, Me ago yo la ropa, pero no soy gay  
  
- No, claro que eso no te hace gay….no te preocupes.  
  
- Yo abrazo para atrás, pero no soy gay  
  
- ah?  
  
- Hazme el amor, con las nalgas, hazme el amor con las nalgas. – a Nick se le desorbitaban los ojos. No podía creer lo que sus labios pronunciaban.  
  
Los merodeadores que estaban ocultos ya no podían aguantar más la risa y salieron tratando de no reírse tan fuerte, aunque la suya era debil comparada con la de los magos que se reían de Nick. Lily ya harta de escucharlo decir tanta estupidez y hacer el ridículo, decide irse, dejando a Nick hablando solo.  
James salio de la capa rápidamente he hizo que iba caminando por ese lugar, cuando salio Lily enrabiada del café.  
  
Lily ve a James  
  
- HOLA LILY! – James estaba feliz  
  
- …potter…Genial salgo de un payaso para encontrarme con otro.  
  
- ¿te gustan los payasos? – James se puso serio.  
  
Lily suspiro.  
  
- no, no me gustan. ¿Qué quieres? – comenzó a caminar lentamente, y james detrás de ella.  
  
- Que salgamos…  
  
- Creo que no tengo opción ¿verdad? - Lily se detuvo para mirarlo.  
  
- aja- asintió James.  
  
- esta bien, acepto salir contigo, PERO, me prometes que me vas a dejar tranquila, por lo que queda de año.  
  
- es un trato- emocionado, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo casi corriendo.- Te voy a mostrar unos lugares hermosos, que nadie conoce…bueno yo, osino nadie los conocería…  
  
Lily comenzó a reírse, nunca lo había visto más feliz que ahora, bueno excepto las veces cuando ganan un partido. ¿Tan feliz podía hacer ella a una persona?

Sirius y Peter reían a más no poder. Luego ellos entraron para ver como sacaban a Nick del café. Remus ya había disfrutado mucho de la bromita planeada por su amigo Cornamenta asique se fue caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade,separándose de sus amigos. Ya estaba comenzando asentir los síntomas de su "enfermedad",el cansancio, grandes ojeras se apoderaban de él.  
  
Mientras caminaba por las calles concurridas de gente y sumergido en un mar de pensamientos, nuevamente una pequeña voy lo hizo "despertarse".  
  
- Remus…Remus…  
  
Alex agitaba su mano al frente de su cara.  
  
- Oh! Hola Alex. No te había visto. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Jason?  
  
- Bueno, estoy haciendo lo mismo que tu…paseo y Jason se fue a ver a Nick…Creo que lo llamo porque tenia un problema, le dijo que lo fuera a buscar a un café…En fin… ¿Tomamos un helado?  
  
- No tengo dinero…  
  
- No te preocupes...Yo pago. Además que el día esta hermoso como para desaprovecharlo solita. ¿No lo crees?  
  
- Totalmente de acuerdo. Vamos.  
  
Y así se fueron a instalar a unos asientos de una heladería cercana. Hablaron y discutieron diversos tópicos de interés, fluctuando desde el último libro de Transformaciones hasta los cuadros de pintura que había en el colegio, desde la música de sus grupos favoritos como Mago de Oz hasta la idea de James de hacer una empresa de inodoros con Lily. Poco después Remus empezó a sentirse confundido por su propia falta de cultura en la magia. Aun tomando en cuenta de que ella, es de padres muggles, no como el.  
  
Alex comenzó a fijarse mas en el. Sus movimientos…su voz ronca le gustaba muchísimo, por eso la mayor parte del tiempo, ella se quedaba callada para poder escucharlo. La hacia sentir protegida , no como el tarado de Jason.  
  
- Remus ¿porque es que tienes esa cara? ¿Que te pasa?  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Que cara tengo?...Es la misma de siempre- trato de disimular.  
  
- ya…  
  
Lamentablemente el tiempo paso volando para estos dos chicos y la hora de regresar al castillo había llegado. Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.  
  
James y Lily recorrieron todo Hogsmeade. James la lleno de regalos y ella se dejaba regalar.  
Lily decidió darle una oportunidad a James, para darse cuenta de que si realmente había cambiado…como el dice.  
Entraron a las Tres escobas y se sentaron en uno de los últimos asientos, James, pensando porque así tendrían mas privacidad y Lily, porque no quería que la vieran con el.  
Depronto James saca de su volsillos unos dulces y chocolates que compro en Honeydunks.  
  
- ¿Quieres? - ofrecio James.  
  
- Pensandolo bien una rana de chocolate seria la perfeccion.  
  
James le da la rana y la mira extrañado por lo que ha dicho.- ¿Estara nerviosa? - penso.  
  
Lily se quedo pensando en lo que habia dicho.- "Una rana de chocolate seria la perfección??? Una Rana de chocolate seria la perfección... Podría haber dicho una rana estaría bien, me apetece una pero nooo.... no, no, no, no. Para mi una rana de chocolate es la perfección... Ohh... me aborrezco!!!.  
  
James no paraba de mirar a Lily fijamente. Sentía que su mirada iba mas aya de sus ojos verdes, hasta su mismísima alma…  
  
- ¿Qué miras potter?  
  
- Nada…Todo…  
  
Lily le miro suspicaz.  
  
- James, voy a ser sincera y quiero que tú también lo seas – este asintió- ¿Qué pasaría si yo aceptara salir contigo? – Ahora el que se sentía nervioso era James.-Nunca lo había pensado…"irónico"- pensó.  
  
- Te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo.Lo tendrías todo, fama, poder y belleza a mi lado.  
  
- ya…y… ¿Nada mas?  
  
- Que más vas a querer, si me tendrías a mi y eso significa lo que te dije anteriormente  
  
- ¿Como que que mas? Osea para ti....  
  
- Mira Lily, hace mucho tiempo que tu me gustas – Este se revolvía el pelo a cada rato- y la verdad es que ya me estoy aburriendo de que tu no me des ni la hora.  
  
- Has pensado de que porque "no te doy la hora" – Lily comenzaba a ponerse roja.  
  
- Porque estas ciega y no sabes lo que te estas perdiendo. – james también se estaba acalorando con la conversación.  
  
Lily ya estallaba de la rabia. Su cabello, antes peinado, volvía a hacer una mata de pelo rojo al igual que su cara.

-NO PUEDO ENTENDER COMO PUEDES SER TAN EGOLATRA POTTER. LA VIDA NO GIRA EN TORNO A TI. – golpeaba la mesa con su mano, con tal fuerza de que los adornos que habían, caían.  
  
- CLARO QUE SI, BUENO GIRA EN TORNO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME RODEAN.  
  
James y Lily gritaban por como locos en las Tres Escobas. El echo de que James le gritara a Lily fue que también se aburrió de cortejarla y que ella no accediera nunca, siendo que el podría estar con cientos de chicas. No por nada lo habían nombrado el "Gigol" de Hogwarts  
  
- SABES UNA COSA E-VANS? MILLONES DE MUJERES QUISIERAN REVOLCARSE CONMIGO, TENGO UNA FILA DE ELLAS ESPERANDO POR MI… -ME ALEGRO POR TI…Y… USA CONDON.  
  
Lily se marcho enfurecida tarándole los paquetes a James en la cara y dejándolo solo en la mesa, este a su vez la persiguió gritando su nombre. Al salir de las Tres Escobas una viejita que pasaba por ahí, hizo que se detuvieran.  
  
- Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, siempre con las hormonas al máximo.  
  
- A ver, ancianita. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Pregunto James alterado.  
  
- Tú y esta señorita, serán muy felices, a pesar de todo.  
  
- ah?...si seguramente debe ser porque ya no nos queda mucho en el colegio y dejare de verle la entupida cara – amenazo Lily mordazmente.  
- no, ustedes tendrán un hijo que se llamara HENRY.  
  
James y Lily se miraron confundidos, cuando volvieron la vista a la anciana esta ya había desaparecido.  
  
- eso me dio miedo – dijo James.  
  
- Henry..? Quien le puede poner a su hijo… henry.  
  
- Si tienes razón. Se llamara Harry James Potter.  
  
- Me parece…- Lily se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – EN TUS SUEÑOS JAMES…digo potter, perdón.  
  
James la tomo del brazo.  
  
-Lily acéptalo, es nuestro destino el ser uno.  
  
- ja! No me vengas con cursilerias por favor. James yo me voy a fijar en ti, el día en que Madures claro que a ti no se te puede pedir mucho…  
  
- No puedes ser más malvada. Por eso te vas a casar con Nick – James ajusto sus gafas.  
  
Lily no pudo responder ante tal ofensa.  
  
- Me voy – grito  
  
- Yo también. – grito igualmente  
  
- No me sigas - Lily  
  
- Doh! Yo voy para el mismo lado. - James  
  
Y así pasaron todo el camino hasta la vuelta a Hogsmeade.  
  
Después de que presenciaran el espectáculo de Nick, Sirius y Peter fueron a comprar las cosas en Zonko y de paso un par de dulces para Sirius, en Honeydunks.  
Cuando salian de la tienda, Sirius escucho su nombre.  
  
- SIRI AMOR!!! Por fin te encuentro!!!  
  
Si, era Aline.  
  
- Oh no…Peter escóndeme…no e cualquier cosa, pero haz algo!!!  
  
- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tú cita?  
  
Muy tarde, Aline ya estaba al lado de ellos. Muy animadamente le gritaba a un árbol, creyendo que era Sirius.  
  
- e – Peter le toco el hombro – Si buscas a Sirius, esta dos pasos atrás y a tu derecha  
  
- oh muchas gracias – volviéndose a Sirius - Siri amor, te he estado buscando, se te quedo mi regalo!!  
  
- jejejeje claro...Claro… que bobo no?... ósea, como olvidar el... el...perro.  
  
Detrás de Sirius una voz reía estridentemente, era Phoebe, que venia de la mano con Richard.El mejor amigo de Nick y de Jason.  
Los tres eran los más populares de Hogwarts junto con los merodeadores, a diferencia de estos, no tenían cerebro, puesto que llegaron tarde a la repartición.  
Sus ojos morenos hacían que muchas chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies y su altura hacia que se sintieran seguras.  
Segundos más tarde llegaron Alex y Remus comiendo helados, y detrás de ellos una pareja gritando enérgicamente. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts iban de regreso, la masa de alumnos era tremenda.  
  
- Buen día Sirius. Que tal Remus. Que onda James. Hola Pepe – Saludo Jason.  
  
- Es Peter… ES PETER!!!!! – Colagusano ya arto de que le cambiaran el nombre, se unió a los alumnos que regresaban al castillo, junto con Aline, ya que Sirius la metio con Peter para que se fuera.  
  
- Eso fue extraño… en fin. Yo creo que también me voy. Chicas las veo en la habitación. – se despidió Alex.  
  
- Si yo también me retiro, estoy muy cansado…Nos vamos chicos? – Remus.  
  
- No… No… yo me quedo un poco mas-mirando a Phoebe fijamente a los ojos, dándole a entender de que ella también se tenía que quedar un tiempo más.  
  
- Muy bien, entonces Cornamenta…Vamonos.  
  
Pero James no lo escuchaba porque todavía se iba gritando con Lily, aunque ella no . Sabía que gritándole las cosas no cambiarían. Remus se fue con ellos, tratando de calmarlos.  
Por último se quedaron Richard, Sirius y Phoebe.  
  
Sirus mira a Richard.  
  
- em...porque no te vas?  
  
- oh si claro.  
  
Se va.  
  
Phoebe comenzo a reir.  
  
- Conque muchas curvas eh...  
  
- Lo siento Siri, pero tu no me dejaste continuar y tu imaginacion te paso una mala jugada. Asi de simple.  
  
Sirius la tomo de la muñeca y la acerco hacia el. Phoebe podía sentir la respiración del animago muy cerca de ella. Se quedaron quietos ahí, unos segundos, explorando cada detalla de sus rostros. Fue Sirius quien rompió aquel momento.  
  
- Escúchame bien – dijo seriamente – Esto significa la guerra  
  
Phoebe esbozo una leve sonrisa soltándose de el bruscamente.  
  
- Yo creí que ya estábamos en una.

* * *

Porfin el cuarto capitulo!!!!!!!!! =) Estoy feliz. Espero que les aya gustado este tambien, sus mensajes me hacem muy feliz ;) asique sigan mandando. Fueron muy interesantes algunos, pero luego les respondere de a uno.  
Mis devidos agradecimientos a mi amiga Legaña como siempre. GRACIAS Y..cuida tus chakras ;) tambien hay un pequeño homenaje a dos gramdes del tennis de mi pais, chile, que ganaron las medallas de oro =::::::::::, fue emocionante..realmente. Ojala que les valla ben en el US open.Sobre todo al fefy. jejejejeje El fic ha tenido mucho giros...aja, pero que poco a poco se van a ir notando. Tambien trate de hacer la parte de Lily y JAMES romantica, pero no puede :  
y ahora,,,,los rewbviees...  
  
Ely-Barchu : Ya lei tu fic!!!!!!! ta weno, creo que te deje un mensaje...nu lo recuerdo. pero esta bueno. Que bueno que te yaa gustado el mio. ) 

LegañA : JA! Creeme que esta obra no foue del word....sino mia. mUkakaka....Na si tambien aceote su ayuda..Y lo de la denise, fue un milagro del señor.

laurana-malfoy-rin : Bueno ya actualize =) oajala que tambien te guste este.

elena potter : Me gusto tu mensaje, fue una critica constructiva. Y si tienes razon con eso de las parejas, suele pasar. Pero creeme que solo una va a sobrevivir. ojaojaojaoja Espero tambien que leas este cap y te guste =) Lo demas es puro relleno ojojoo....la idea es que se diviertan. A mi me guatan los fic tragicos, porque me dan risa de lo...targico. en fin. BESOS.

I lOVE LUPIN: JAJAJA, bueno, are lo posible. y creo que ya no esta tann chilenizado.

Apolysa : JAJAJAJa, si lo flaite, pero creeme que en ete cap no lo viste. ojaoaja Tengo pensado un personaje nuevo que se va a llamar

BYRON. jauajsusjuajsus... Yo tambien creo lo mismo, seria un gran best seller y tendria mas plata que Jo rowling...aunque nos iriamos (70 - 30) por ser mi manajer ojaoja. Si pus y ojala que tus amigas dejen memsajes!!!!!!! =) adios lider espiritual y madre virtual.

Lena-07 : que weno q te aya gustado =), a mi me gusto el tuyo..¿ya te lo dije?  
  
EN FIN....SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 28 O 30 MENSAJES SUBO EL PRXIMO...!!!!!!! EL 5TO!!!!!!!!! =)


End file.
